The invention relates to an electronic scale comprising a measuring sensor, a digital signal processing unit, a digital display and an inclinometer, said inclinometer deriving a signal for the tilt of the scale from the difference of at least two signals.
Scales of this type are generally known and are described, for example, in DE 32 34 372C2 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,620). The electrical signal from the inclinometer is used, employing digital means, to correct the error in the scale caused by the cosine effect when it is tilted. This means that the scale no longer has to be placed in an exactly horizontal orientation through the use of adjusting feet.
However, these scales have not become established in practice, since the cost of the inclinometer has been considered too great in relation to the benefit therefrom.